Untitled
by kkatz
Summary: my friend's story about a group of girls who teleport into the LOTR world. UPDATED CHP 5!
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Disclaimer: We're not related to The Lord of the Rings in anyway, but we wish we had Legolas!! The girls however are my friend's creation.   
  
  
"I hope we aren't making a mistake," 17-year-old Lorraine said for the 15th time.  
"Shut up, will you? If you want to make something happen by saying that then we'll put a spell on you that'll shut you up forever," snapped Angel. Actually that was her nickname. Her real name was Grace or Gracy and she had even written a book on all the smart aleckey, sarcastic lines to shut people up that had ever come out of her mouth.  
"What about the Green Rules of Conduct? That can stop you! Hah!" Lorraine cried triumphantly.  
"Rules are meant to be broken! Now put you're shoulder to the wheel and push! Break the darn rules!" Ally yelled out. Ally had written a book on quotes she'd make up such as, 'There are other fish in the sea, but be careful, they're barracudas.'  
"Ready!" said Sierra. The whole time she sat there quietly setting things up. This was a little unusual because Gracy was the quieter one who spaced out but Sierra must've been thinking about where they were going. They were going to the otherworld.  
"Gracy!" Lorraine sighed. She had spaced out and was thinking about what it would be like when they got there. Gracy turned back to the circle. Her eyes swept across the circle that Sierra had cast. She gazed at the candles, the incense, the flowers, the crystal ball, and at her friends' expectant faces. Finally, their dream to go to the otherworld was really coming true. Gracy took a deep breath inhaling the scented smoke. She gazed deep into the center of the crystal and began to chant.   
Gracy gazed deep into a whole other Place and she listened to her friends chant. The four of them felt themselves swept up amongst an eternal wave of inner peace. Gracy shut her eyes, so she missed that everything around her had changed. Well, for now anyway.   
Gracy opened her eyes to the sound of a gasp from her three friends. She stretched, fixed her ritual robe and stood up.  
"I guess we made it!" Ally exclaimed, looking around.  
"Hmmm, something around here isn't right," Gracy said, also looking around.  
"I know what you mean, I don't think we did the spell right," Lorraine thought, looking around.  
"You may be right. I thought Shamballa  
a was brighter and busier. This place is neither of those things and in fact I think it's a little creepy," Gracy said turning to Lorraine.   
"Oh come on guys, we know absolutely nothing about this place!" Ally exclaimed, to break the silence. Truthfully, the eeriness of this place made her shudder, but Gracy was usually the bravest so she kept those thoughts to herself.  
"Ally's right," Sierra broke in, "I mean, how can we tell that there's someone or something out here that'll kill us?!" Suddenly, out of nowhere bows notched with arrows were pointing at them.  
"That's one way," Gracy replied turning to Sierra. Gracy and her friends were frozen stiff with terror and shock.   
"Who are you?" a soft but firm voice demanded. Outside of the circle was where the voice came from. The circle parted and in stepped an incredibly beautiful and handsome elf.   
"We are in Shamballa!" Ally whispered with wonder.  
"Where?" said the elf, turning to Ally.  
"Shamballa," she repeated also turning so that their eyes met, "That is where we are, is it not?"  
"No, you have trespassed into the lands of Mirkwood," the elf replied.  
"What part of the spell did we do wrong?" Sierra asked, tearing her eyes from the elf and turning to Gracy.   
"Beats me," Gracy said with a shrug, not taking her eyes off an arrow that was just inches from her neck.  
"Perhaps we should take them to your father, your Highness," said an elf that was pointing a notched arrow at Lorraine.  
"An excellent idea," said the, now it appeared royal, elf. "Come," he said, "my father will want to question you no doubt."  
"Thanks for not shooting, Prince Legolas," Lorraine blurted. The other three gasped and turned to Lorraine.  
"If there were no one to stop me I would kill you, Lorraine," Gracy hissed through clenched teeth.  
"How did you know my name?" Legolas asking staring at Lorraine with a mixture of shock and suspicion.  
"Er…I'll explain when we meet King Thranduil," she replied. Legolas, seeming to accept the explanation, continued to walk. Every so often, he glanced back to see if the guards behind the four lovely captives were not harming them but still watching them. Gracy gazed in wonder at the beauty of Mirkwood. She had never imagined that such a beautiful place would ever be or could ever be. But still, in the very pit of her stomach, she was afraid. In the prelude to LOTR, The Hobbit, she had read about how Thranduil had locked up the dwarf companions of Bilbo Baggins until they spoke their true reasons of traveling through Mirkwood and why they had interrupted the feast of his people. For that was where they were, the elvish haven of Mirkwood in Middle Earth.  
"Well, that went unusually well. I do hope his Highness isn't plotting something against us," Lorraine said about three hours later (Earth time). Legolas and his guards had brought them to his father and Gracy was in awe of his lordly yet kind manner. He awas the exact opposite of the greedy, cruel, tyrant that Tolkien had written his to be. After the would be interrogation, there were led to chambers where they could stay a few days while arrangements were made for them to travel to Riverdell.  
That night, Gracy went out for a short walk through the city. She needed to think peacefully. She still was in shock about ending up in a place she never though, in all the eighteen years she'd been alive, even existed. She continued her walk until she came upon an entrance path to the woods near a stable. Gracy peered ahead. She could hear the sound of water and decided to keep walking towards it. It would be the perfect spot to find inner peace and so she could think. She walked and walked until she came to a breathtaking sight. A small waterfall that looked smooth and white and that fell into a clear pool with a few small boulders rising above the surface of the pool. All around it was covered in soft moss and green fluffy grass. Right in front of the fall, there were some small stepping stones leading to a large flat rock in the middle of the pool, which was perfect to sit on for mediation. Gracy ran lightly along the stepping stones and sprang gracefully onto the stone. She arranged herself into a lotus position. She took out the stickpin that held the neat bun at the nape of her neck. Shiny, thick, black hair tumbled down her back like a silken waterfall. Gracy inhaled deeply and shut her eyes. She listened to the sounds of the water and the wind in the trees.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Gracy walked back along the path feeling much more peaceful. Suddenly, she heard the tiniest of rustles. She turned and looked around. Deciding it was just the wind she continued. But then she heard a small rustle again and two seconds later, Legolas stepped lightly onto the path.   
"Did I frighten you, my Lady?" he said, as if he'd just noticed her.  
"Actually, I heard you coming, Your Highness," Gracy replied calmly.  
"Please, call me Legolas. I never enjoyed being addressed with a royal title."  
"Very well, Legolas. Do you always go for late night strolls? Is it an elvish custom?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Legolas replied grinning. As he spoke, he moved closer until he towered over her in a way she could see and Gracy was by no means a short woman. "Perhaps you would enjoy a short stroll with me before you retire, " he asked, sounding hopeful. Gracy didn't really know what to say. She was still very restless and a walk sounded like a good idea but she wasn't really sure she wanted any company. All those thoughts pretty much fell away when she looked up and saw the hope in Legolas' eyes.  
She nodded and said, "I'd be glad to." Legolas smiled and lightly taking her arm, they strolled back down the path and into the cool woods.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gracy held onto Legolas' arm as she got her breath back from laughing. Legolas was quite a charming person. He had funny tales and adventurous ones which he enjoyed telling her. Legolas was quite captivated by her as well and was drawn to the tales and lifestyles of her world. In a moment of silence, Legolas dared to glance at her. She was tall and slender with long, thick, shiny black hair. Her skin was very different from the elven maidens, although, 'her beauty could rival theirs,' Legolas thought to himself. It was a lovely light creamy brown that went perfectly with the rest of her features. They included large, brilliant black eyes with long feathery lashes that cast shadows on her cheeks. Her lips were full and looked incredibly soft. As for the rest of her? Legolas exhaled softly. There was no other way to react to such loveliness.   
"Legolas? Legolas?!" Gracy's voice sounded, breaking his thoughts. "Legolas, are you well?" She looked anxious.   
"I apologize, My La - er...Gracy. I was lost in a thought. What was it you were saying to me?"  
"I was asking if we should go back now, " she replied looking curiously at his bewildered face.  
"Oh, oh yes. Perhaps we should." They walked back to the palace in silence and Legolas escorted Gracy back to her chambers.   
"Thank you for the walk and the wonderful tales, Legolas," she said leaning her back against the door.  
He smiled, "It was my pleasure." He kissed her hand, but he began to kiss up her arm. Panic seized Gracy as the kisses grew more intent and pushed away as best she could with her back against the door. She looked sadly at him, shook her head, and turned and entered her chamber locking the door.  
Gracy, Lorraine, Ally, and Sierra stayed two more days in the land of Mirkwood. They were very pleasant but Gracy still felt uncomfortable in Legolas' presence. It wasn't as though she was afraid of him, it was just that she felt...well, she didn't really know what she felt.  
The next morning, Gracy was awakened by a gentle tapping on her door. Yawning and stretching she opened the door to find a maid standing there.  
"Mistress," she began nervously, "today is the day you leave for Rivendell. I'm here with the things you will need for the journey, to help you pack, and to convey a message that his majesty, the King, would like to see you and your companions when you have a moment.  
"Thank you, my lady. How many will escort us there?"  
"I am not sure, but I shall travel with you as well. My brother will also. And I insist you call me Bell."  
"Of course I will, Bell. Thank you very much," Gracy said smiling at the maid. Bell helped her gather her things as well as the new gowns and other clothing sewn for her in the past few days. Among clothes was an ensemble that looked suspiciously like a pair of hipsters flared jeans and a black top with flared bell sleeves. After dressing, Gracy allowed Bell to escort her, Lorraine, Ally, and Sierra to King Thranduil's palace once again. When they arrived, they were greeted warmly and asked to sit.   
"I realize your coming here was not what you expected. I hope you all enjoyed staying here all the same."  
"We did, your Highness! Mirkwood is a lovely place," Lorraine chirped brightly.  
"Yes, we truly enjoyed our stay," Ally broke in.  
"That is good news," Thranduil said with a laugh. "I did not summon you here for just this reason. There is something else." He smiled at their curious faces. "You see, it is custom here in this land, and many others besides, to give a parting gift to all guests."  
"That's very kind of you, my lord, but you needn't trouble yourself with any gifts," Gracy said quickly. Truth be told, that wasn't why she wanted to leave right away. In fact, she was very flattered by the gifts, but Legolas had walked in a few words before Thranduil finished speaking and the memories of her first night in Mirkwood still made things awkward between them.   
"Nonsense! You've all been wonderful guests. I'm sure Lord Elrond of Rivendell will grow very fond of all of you as we have in a very short time. The gifts are no trouble at all!" He turned and smiled at his son who nodded in agreement.  
"It is with regret that we will not be able to accompany you to Rivendell, as we have grown very fond of you. But you must except our gifts as a token of gratitude as well as a tradition of parting," Legolas said. His face fell upon each of them in turn and then to all, but he darted his gaze upon Gracy many times.  
"Gratitude?" Sierra asked, looking at Legolas and trying to catch his eye.  
"Of course," Thranduil replied, not noticing any of it, "you brought so many interesting tales and customs from your world. You entertained and educated my people as well as my son and myself. Now enough stalling! We've only a short time to present the gifts before you have to leave." Thranduil gestured to a few maids in the corner of the room. They held various objects covered with cloths. Thranduil spoke to and presented a gift to each of them in turn. "To you, Lady Sierra, perhaps you will find this useful for the rituals of your craft." A maid stepped forward and pulled back a swatch of satin the color of the sky to reveal a box with the sweet scent of cedar. Sierra pulled back the lid. Inside were small, corked glass bottles. Each was filled with a different scent and sometimes color. They were all anointing oils.   
"To you, Lady Allison, may you wear and cherish this in the practice of your craft." A second maid stepped forward also carrying a sky colored cloth. The maid pulled it back to reveal the gift, and a lovely one at that. It was a beautiful, long robe of black silk. It was so smooth, it felt like water against their fingers. On the left side near the collar, a silver, pentacle, exactly like the one Ally wore around her neck, was stitched and on the edges where the robe folded closed, a thin border of silver leaves on a shiny vine had been stitched.   
"To you, Lady Lorraine, may you always look lovely wearing this and using that." A third maid stepped forward. She held a velvet covered apple red box. Lorraine lifted the lid slowly. Inside was a beautiful gold rose on a thin gold chain. The maid moved a few inches to the left as a fourth maid came forward. When the cloth was pulled back it revealed a box very much like the one that held Sierra's gift. But when the lid was pulled back it held not anointing oils, but a crystal blue libation goblet. One the front, Lorraine's name was in elvish script painted in gold.  
"This is beautiful!" She said softly. She reached out and lightly ran a finger along the gold rose.  
"And to you, Lady Gracy, who are not last in my thoughts, you many find this useful. Well, all of these hopefully." A fifth maid came forward. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble holding it, and when the, this time, black cloth was pulled back and the gift revealed Gracy knew why. It was a sword. It was long and beautiful, perfectly crafted and easy to maneuver with, such was the skill of elven craftsmen. It was tucked into a cedar scabbard and parts of the wood were deeply cut to fit tiny crystals of silver. But that wasn't all that was in it. Behind the sword was a knife in a leather scabbard. It was very heavy and Thranduil informed her in a pleased tone that the knife was perfect when she didn't have her sword. "Does the cloth please you?" Thranduil asked. The maid held the swords while Gracy held the cloth in front of her, on the cloth, which was black velvet, was a very accurate picture of Durga Mata sitting atop a tiger. She looked beautiful and Gracy was amazed that they had made it so accurate from just a description.   
"It's all so beautiful! We can't thank you enough for your kindness!" Gracy smiled brightly at the king.  
"No trouble at all my dears." Thranduil bent slightly, being much taller then they and kissed them each on their foreheads. Then just like that, they left. With four guards and the maid that had helped Gracy that morning. They rode rather quietly most of the way, but on the third afternoon Gracy struck up conversation with the guard nearest to her and very soon they were all happily chattering as they all had done in younger days.  
Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity they reached Rivendell. They were greeted by one of Lord Elrond's sons, Elladen and his sister, Arwen. Arwen was soft spoken and beautiful and took an immediate liking to Gracy. After they arrived in Rivendell Arwen brought them straight to her father. Lord Elrond was exactly how he'd been portrayed. He spoke kindly to them and told a maid to show them to their chambers, and questions would happen tomorrow.  
That night, Gracy heard a knock on her chamber door. Gracy opened it to find Arwen.  
"Will you join me for a short walk before you retire?"  
"Of course! I'd be very happy to!" Arwen smiled. They walked all through Rivendell and Arwen told her all about each of the different spots. Gracy's favorite spot was a waterfall with a bridge in front of it. It was a romantic spot where Arwen told Gracy that she and Aragorn (her lover as she told Gracy) had first declared their true love for each other. It was sweet and Gracy tried not to feel so jealous. Her heart had been broken several times.   
"What of your life?" Arwen asked, breaking her thoughts.   
"Oh well, it's rather different than life here," and Gracy proceeded to tell her about her life. Arwen was very good at listening. She chuckled and pouted in sympathy at the proper moments.   
"What has been most fulfilling in your life, Lady Arwen?" Gracy asked.  
"Well, that is an odd question to ask, but since you have, my love for Aragorn I suppose. Oh and please just call me Arwen. What has been for you?"  
"Well, nothing yet, I'm afraid I haven't been alive very long, in order to see the world as I truly have wanted to. In fact nobody has ever taken so much interest in my friends and I since...well, NEVER!"  
"So you feel as though your life has not been a good one?" Arwen asked, looking closely at her.   
"Oh no! No, no! My life has been very good! It's just, well, like you, I wanted my fulfillment to be finally finding my true love," Gracy replied, looking the slightest bit embarrassed.  
"Ah," Arwen nodded understandingly and they spoke no more on the subject. "Tell me more of your practices of W-wicca? and Hin-hinduism?" Arwen laughed at her own stumbling speech and for the rest of their walk that is what Gracy did.  
It was late when Gracy and Arwen finally returned at Gracy's chambers. "Thank you very much for the lovely walk and the stories, Gracy," Arwen smiled brightly.  
"It was a pleasure. I enjoyed you stories as well. Do you know what sort of questions your father will ask of us?" Gracy looked anxious.  
"I do not know, but there is no cause to worry. He would never ask of you things you would prefer not to speak of."  
Gracy nodded and bid her goodnight before hurrying into the bed and slipping into a deep peaceful sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Gracy awoke to find her room filled with sunlight and her door being knocked upon. A maid was standing there with another lady elf whom the maid explained was to escort her to Lord Elrond's private study. After dressing in one of the gowns made for her in Mirkwood and meeting up with Ally, Sierra, and Lorraine, the lady elf led them to Lord Elrond's study which was a fair distance from their chambers. To pass the time the four girls talked amongst themselves.  
"How did you guys sleep?" Sierra asked.  
"I had a great sleep!" Lorraine said happily, "I even had a great conversation with Elrohir last night!"  
"Ooh! Lorraine! I'm shocked at you!" Gracy said laughing.  
"Very funny," but Lorraine laughed all the same, "What'd you do last night?"  
"What makes you think I did anything last night?" Gracy said indignantly.  
"Please, I know you too well. You've got that Santa habit. Things you do at night are either naughty or nice. So what was it, naughty or nice?" Lorraine said, still grinning.  
"For your information, it was very nice. I took a walk around the whole city with Arwen before I went to sleep," Gracy said haughtily.  
"So what did you do last night?" Lorraine asked, turning to Ally.  
"I checked out the horses in the little stable kinda close to here before I went to sleep."  
"How long do you suppose we'll be there?" Sierra asked.  
"I dunno," Gracy spoke up, "I just hope we can explain this whole thing to Lord Elrond in a way that doesn't sound like we're lying. I mean, you really think any of the folk in Mirkwood truly believed our story? Even though it is the truth."   
"Well, they must've to some degree. Look at all the beautiful and useful gifts they gave us!" Lorraine pointed out.   
"Sure, but it might just be to spare us embarrassment, like they knew we're lying or something," Gracy said.  
"Well, we'll find out if they believe us or not soon enough," Sierra said, looking up. They had arrived.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gracy looked apprehensively around her. As the lady elf who had escorted them led them to Lord Elrond's study, Gracy felt her stomach flop. She knew Lord Elrond would not hurt them and he's spoken very kindly to them, but she still was nervous. What sort of questions would he ask? Would he believe them? Perhaps after hearing out their story, he considered them a threat to the safety of his kin and the rest of Middle Earth. What would become of them? Would they be put onto a prison of some sort?   
"Gracy!" Ally's voice brought her sharply back to earth. When Gracy looked she saw a door just inches away from her face. Just a half stop more and she would've smacked right into it.   
"My Lord?" the elf knocked cautiously.   
Elrond's voice sounded from behind the closed door, "Send them in, Metherial. Close the door and see to it that we are not disturbed."  
Metherial opened the door all the way for them. Gracy gulped and stepped in. Elrond was standing with this back to them looking out what looked like a window with no glass. Lorraine flinched when she heard the door shut and cast a look around the room. The silence was very awkward so finally Sierra pointedly looked at Gracy and mouthed, 'Say something.' Gracy stepped a few steps forward.  
"Er...my lord?"  
"I have lived here many winters. Still," Elrond turned to face them, "I will never tire of the beauty of Rivendell." All four girls remained silent, but Gracy bravely took three more steps forward. As she got closer she could see he looked a bit troubled.   
"Did we disturb you, my Lord?" Ally moved to stand next to Gracy.  
"No, no. I just received some news from a realm inhabited by our Northern kin. Very interesting. It had to do with some threats the patrols have had to deal with." He got a far away look in his eyes. Then he sort of snapped back to the real world and smiled down at them. "Now then," he began, "there are quite a few things we need to 'clear up', so to speak." And in an instant Gracy regretted not deserting the whole of Middle Earth in the first place.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
About 3 1/2 hours later (earth clock again), Gracy's stomach was still full of butterflies. She'd never been needled and poked through so much (I mean her mind). Unlike Thranduil, who made the questions direct and friendly throwing in a compliment or two, Elrond gave the questions a twist. For instance, the question could be as simples as asking where they were from, but he'd trap them in a corner with a 1/2 question that he'd blend with another question, and pretty soon, they found themselves pouring out their whole life stories!   
"Wow, I can't believe I told him about my 1st date," Sierra exclaimed.   
"Why? It's not like he knew what a date was," Gracy scoffed. She was very irritated. It wasn't fair what Elrond had done to them.  
"Gracy?" said a voice from behind. Gracy whirled around, ready to explode by now. Then she saw Arwen standing their with a smile that showed how pleased she was to see them. But Gracy was still irritable so she only said, "Oh, hello," and turned back down the path to maybe sit on a soft cushioned chair further down and watch the waterfalls.  
"Wait!" Arwen said to her retreating back.  
"What?" Gracy said peevishly without turning around.  
"Are you well?" Arwen looked at her very concerned.  
"Perfect! Never felt so alive!" Gracy snapped, turning back around.  
"What is troubling you?" Arwen asked, looking taken aback. Gracy saw Arwen's face looking surprised with a large amount of concern in her eyes. Sighing, Gracy felt her anger ebbing away in spite of everything that had happened. She knew Arwen wasn't to blame and felt bad for taking out that anger on her.  
"I'm sorry, Arwen. I am just a little irritable."  
"What makes you feel this way? I have not offended you, have I?" The look of surprise was replaced by a warmth that illuminated the still remaining concern in her eyes.  
"Oh no no no!" Gracy began, "I'm afraid that I made myself even angrier just thinking about it."  
"Would you like to walk with me?" Arwen asked.  
"No, I would prefer to be alone just now."  
"Did my father say something to offend you?"  
"Well, in a way, yes." Ally replied, turning to Arwen. They had all been waiting for Gracy's answer.  
"Oh dear, what did he say?"   
"It's not that he said something specific to offend us," Sierra turned to Arwen as well, "it's just the way he asked us those questions."  
"Ah, do not let yourself be troubled by that. That is how he gets information when he feels it may be difficult to do so in a less imposing form," Arwen replied. Her face was still kind and she took Gracy by the arm, waved good-bye to the others, and pulled her to the stables.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why are we at the stables?" Gracy asked as Arwen let go of her, "And why did we leave the others so quickly?"   
"I wanted to show you something!" Arwen's cheeks were pink from running and pulling Gracy, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Come, I have two horses waiting for us!"  
So they rode up a very steep hill. Even though Gracy wasn't doing the climbing she felt she was going to fall off the horse. After all, it was nearly impossible to breathe at that altitude. But she kept her gripes to herself and followed Arwen's horse. Finally Arwen stopped and turned to her.  
"Look!" Gracy rose closer. From a very flat but high peak she could see the whole of Rivendell. It was absolutely gorgeous.   
  
  
  
  
REVIEW OR I'LL COME AFTER YOU WITH MY ICE PICK!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

In this way, 5 months (earth time) passed. The four of them resolved to stay. There wasn't much else they could do especially because they didn't know how to get back. Gracy eventually forgave Elrond for the interrogation incident and he became like a second father to them. Life went on as usual, until one day. Gracy was strolling through one of the libraries after a small meal and was reading some of the books when Elrond came hurrying in. But he wasn't alone. Next to him was a tall wizened man. "Gandalf?" Gracy whispered to herself. Elrond looked around, appearing to check if they were alone. Gracy moved back into the shadows in the corner wedging herself as far in as possible so she could listen. She knew if Elrond saw her there he would ask her to leave. Whatever was going on was obviously very important judging by the serious and urgent expressions Elrond and Gandalf wore.   
"Of course he has been corrupted. I told you of the reason for my delay."  
Gandalf was saying, "I've sent Strider to Bree to assist the Hobbits."  
"Does Bilbo know of the ring?" Elrond looked anxious.  
"No," Gandalf admitted, "but the night of his birthday, I went to say a goodbye before he took his leave. He has left everything to young Frodo including the ring. But I could see how it him in a clutch. He became cold when I even mentioned leaving the ring."  
"And the Nazgul?" Elrond looked like his last hopes were ready to fade.  
"They are on their way to the Shire. They are coming for the ring. Sauron has returned."  
Gracy couldn't suppress a sharp intake of breath. Elrond's keen elven hearing caused him to immediately turn. But Gracy had done well in hiding herself. She stood in a corner they could not see from where they stood. Elrond seemed to dismiss the sound because he turned back to Gandalf and said, "We had better inform Bilbo. We had also better be sure Arwen will be safe."  
Gracy's stomach dropped about two feet. She'd completely forgotten about Arwen! She'd left about a week ago. What if she ran into the Nazgul? Would she be able to defend herself? Gracy knew Arwen was strong and very able to handle self defense, but all the same... Gracy searched her memory of the Tolkein books and the New Line Cinema movies. Nothing had happened to Arwen in either of those, but some things were different in the real place. Gracy stayed still waiting for more, but about thirty seconds later she heard the door shut. She listened carefully but heard nothing. Gracy stepped out of her hiding place, her legs shaking, and her stomach turning. This was definitely not better news than what it could have been.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next few days, Gracy slept very little. When she did manage to doze she tossed and turned fitfully, waking up from horrible dreams of things to come. She was tired of looking all the time and jumped when someone spoke to her or she heard the smallest noise. Finally, Elrond summoned her to his study. He bid her to sit, but she felt restless so she wandered as though in a trance, to look outside and feel the air on her face.   
"Gracy? Have you been well?" Elrond moved to stand beside her.  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"You have not been yourself of late. What ails you? And do not say it it nothing. I perceive your heart is troubled," Elrond stood watching her for a long time. Since Gracy had her face turned away he couldn't tell or perceive what she was thinking as well. But when she turned to face him, she looked more exhausted then ever and her eyes were bloodshot.   
"Were you planning to tell me about the ring?"  
Elrond looked taken aback, "Should I even ask how you found out?"   
Gracy shook her head and replied, "We had a right to know. And what of Arwen?"  
"What of her?"  
"Will she be all right?"  
"She can defend herself in a time of need."  
"Do you know that for sure? You knew what would happen if the so-called threat you talked of when we first got here, found out about me and my friends. What is happening at the moment concerns us too." Then Gracy turned her heel and left. She felt sad and exhausted, but at the same time she was glad she'd told him everything she knew. She walked in a trance like state back to her chambers and collapsed onto the bed, falling into the first restful sleep she'd had in a while.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated the story lately! I'm going to try to be better. pouts More later!!!! Soon, I promise!!!!! And off we go into Tolkien's world!   
  
Since the confrontation with Elrond, Gracy began to return to normal, but the matter of the ring was never far from her thoughts. It only heightened one day when Arwen returned. She came flying in on her horse carrying a small limp child. Or so it looked. "Frodo?" Gracy whispered as she ran towards Arwen. "Your father is in his study. I'll stay with Frodo. Go!" Arwen gave her a surprised look before she bolted to her father's study. Gracy held his small hand in hers for a moment before she jerked back in shock. His hand was colder then ice. His eyes were tightly shut and his mahogany curls were strewn all over his face. At that moment Arwen came hurrying back down just behind her father. It all happened so fast but in a moment Frodo was gone and she was restabling Arwen's horse.   
"My father needs help as soon as we can give it to him," She breathed. Gracy nodded and as they ran to the herb house, Arwen began listing required things. They reached the herb house, a large airy building with huge shafts of light in various places. Arwen began collecting a few things on a shelf while Gracy ran up to the second level to get a large jar full of blackwart. She knew the herb well, having worked with it many times. She went back down to find Arwen making a bundle of small pouches. She took the jar from Gracy, poured some into a pouch and threw it in the bundle.   
"Gracy, my father asked that you bring your, what do you call it? Books of Windows?"  
"Book of Shadows," Gracy corrected her, "is there anything else?"  
"He requested a glass jar and a handful of dried...nettles do you call it?"  
"Yes. Take these things to your father and I will fetch the rest," Gracy spoke as she ran back up, this time to the third level of the building. Sitting in a shaft of sunlight on a book stand lay open, a large black leather book with Gracy's name and the words Book of Shadows stamped in silver on the cover. Gracy grabbed the book, ran down one flight of stairs and opened a small cupboard on one of the walls. She pulled out a small glass jar, tucked the book under her arm, held the glass jar in the other hand and ran to the room of healing where Arwen and her father waited.  
  
Elrond had already gotten to work when Gracy arrived. She spent the rest of the time running in and out of the room to get this or that. She helped with a healing spell in the Book of Shadows, and ran back and forth to deliver messages. Then she and Elrohir went to Elrond's study to write messages. A council had to be called at once now that the ring and its carrier had arrived. When Elrond was finished, he left Frodo to rest and wake up on his own. He checked on Gracy's and Elrohir's progress. They had just finished the last scroll when he came in. He told them which lands and people they were to be sent to and sent a maid to alert the stables, to prepare Rivendell's swiftest messengers. When they finished, Gracy and Elrohir ran down to the stables. Horses were being led out and saddled while messengers readied themselves for their journeys. They began to hand out the scrolls and soon as a messenger was given one she or he would leap onto their horse and scamper off in the blink of an eye.  
Finally that night, Gracy had a moment of rest, actually she was on in twenty minutes, but her legs were killing her from delivering messages and welcoming guests. Gracy lay next to Ally on a couch type bed outside, watching the waterfalls.  
"Gracy, you awake?" Sierra approached them cautiously.  
"Mmmm?" Gracy looked at her through one sleep blurred eye.   
"Elrond wants one of you to welcome a guest and deliver a message. Sorry to wake you."  
"That's okay," Gracy got up quietly and stretched, careful not to wake Ally, "I'll get it."   
"You look really tired. Have you slept at all?" Sierra followed her.  
"Nope, just those eight minutes," yawning and stumbling slightly, Gracy left.  
  
The next morning, the situation was this: almost nobody, meaning Arwen, Gracy, Lorriane, Ally, Sierra, Elrond, and a whole bunch of servants, had slept. They were still going, but by afternoon, lo and behold! Frodo was awake! He even got up and walked around later that afternoon. Gracy had no more to do and thought eagerly of sleeping but all the others were so occupied so Elrond called for her to welcome some guests. Grumbling to herself, Gracy headed towards the stables. She climbed onto a horse and rode further out to wait. She was thinking about Frodo's happy face when he'd seen Sam, Merry, and Pippin. But perhaps the best part was the way Arwen's face lit up when she saw Aragorn safe and unharmed. Presently, the beat of hooves brought Gracy out of her thoughts. A tall man with a fur-lined cloak rode closer. Gracy immediately recognized him as Boromir. 'Actually,' Gracy thought, 'he looks even better in person.' Boromir stopped about a foot in front of her. Gracy bowed her head and made no indication that she knew anything about him, such as his birthday, his father's name, or his brother's future wife.   
"My lord, welcome to Rivendell."  
"My Lady," Boromir nodded, still slightly out of breath.  
"What province have you traveled from? And what name shall I tell Elrond of who has arrived?" Gracy inquired, starting to feel surprised at the way she was talking. Boromir's mouth cracked a small smile. Whether it was because he thought she was adorable, or it was a half challenging, half sarcastic smile, Gracy didn't know. Either way he replied, "Tell him Boromir, son of Denethor has arrived from the Steward's house in Gondor."  
"Very good, my lord, but if you would prefer to receive him yourself, his study can be found just there," Gracy replied, her voice softening a bit.   
Boromir's smile grew, "Thank you, my lady. And whom shall I tell his lordship has sent me there?"  
"Simply tell him Gracy has fulfilled the required duty and wishes to sleep seeing as she hasn't done so for almost a day and a half."   
Boromir was positively grinning by now, "I'd be pleased to, my lady," and with that remark he bowed his head and rode off to the stables where a stable keeper was waiting. Gracy shook her head and turned her attention back to the clearing. After a moment she decided to ride out further. 'Not a moment too soon,' she thought to herself, for she heard the faint sounds of horse hooves striking the ground. She rode out further and was amazed to see Legolas riding towards her. Someone, who was most likely an elf as well, with dark hair was riding next to him. Legolas turned and said something to his companion that Gracy couldn't quite catch before he slowed his horse and called out, "Mae govannen, Gracy!"   
Gracy raised an arm in greeting and answered, "Mae govannen, Legolas!"   
He rode closer and reigned to a stop in front of her. "I see you have found yourself a home," he said grinning.  
"Yes, I like it here very much."  
He peered closer at her face, "You look exhausted. Have you slept recently?"  
Gracy shook her head, "Even since the hobbit, Frodo Baggins, was brought in wounded, I haven't slept a wink."  
"What have you been doing?" Legolas looked surprised.  
"Writing messages, delivering them, running errands, performing spells...a lot more besides."   
"Would Elrond not allow even a few moments rest?" Legolas looked positively stunned.  
"When he can spare me. So far, everyone's been so busy that he cannot spare me. Now, if you would like to receive Lord Elrond, his study is just there."  
"Oh, yes. This is my companion, Saelbeth, by the way," Legolas nodded towards his companion. Gracy bowed her head and smiled slightly. Saelbeth nodded politely in return.  
"Well then," she said turning back to Legolas, "I suppose you'll be wanting to receive Lord Elrond?"  
"That would be nice, yes."  
"The stable keeper is waiting, he will help your horses get situated. Then you can go and receive him in his study," Gracy smiled at him.  
"Thank you," Legolas returned the smile and he and his companion rode off. Sighing, Gracy waited till they were gone, then went to unsaddle her own horse. Whether there were more guests to welcome or not, she was tired. A soft pillow after a bath seemed just the thing.   
  
Until next time!! Which will be soon! -kkatz and priya  
  



	6. Chapter 6

I'm such a bad person, you all should come after me with tuning forks and hunt me down for the sporadic way I update. Well, here ya go!  
  
That evening, Gracy went to work a little in the herb house with Ally.  
"What do you suppose they'll do with the ring?" Ally asked as she crushed dried nettle leaves.  
"Being here for a long time has fried your brain, I think," Gracy joked, "They'll destroy it of course. Have you forgotten the books and movies?"  
"No," Ally retorted, "but some things are different around here."  
"I know, I know," Gracy shook her head, "I was just kidding."  
"Did you see Legolas today?" Ally asked, pouring the crushed mixture into a brass bowl.  
"Mmmm," Gracy felt her face grow warm and turned her attention to the peppermint mixture she was stirring for an oil. Ally, Sierra, and Lorriane didn't know about what had happened on her first night in Mirkwood. I wasn't any of their business and anyway, they might tease her about liking Legolas. Which she definitely didn't. Didn't she?  
  
The next morning, the council was held. There were many that attended from all over Middle Earth. Gracy recognized Gimli among other dwarves.  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Elrond began. Gracy sat beside Frodo and Gandalf listening to Boromir bray, Aragorn humble him, Boromir insult Aragorn in defense, and Legolas rise to Aragorn's defense. Her eyelids had begun to grow heavy even before Gimli leaped up and tried to slice the ring with his ax. Finally, Elrond informed them of what needed to be done, and the whole council went completely silent. This didn't last for long.  
Boromir began a long rant about the perils of Mordor and with, "No with 10,000 men could you endure this. It is folly."  
After, Legolas stood up again and said, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!"  
Gimli in his turn jumped up and looking up at Legolas spitefully said, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"  
"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir stood up, "What happens when Sauron takes _back _what is his?"  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli cried out. At once the whole council, minus Gracy and Frodo, stood up and began to argue viciously amongst themselves. Even Ally, Sierra, and Lorriane had joined. Gracy looked carefully at Frodo. He was staring from the arguing council to the ring, his face growing more terrified and panicked by the minute. He looked at Gracy, who nodded and mouthed, 'We will help and protect you.'  
Frodo took a deep breath and stood up, "I will take it!" he called out. Nobody heard him so he shouted a second time above the heated arguments, "I will take it!" The whole council went totally silent. All eyes were on Frodo and now that he had their attention, he said, "I will take the ring to Mordor," he hesitated a moment, looking back at Gracy before saying, "Though, I do not know the way."  
Chuckling to herself, Gracy gestured to Ally, Sierra and Lorriane. The four of them came forward and Gracy said, "We will help you to bear this burden, for as long as it is possible."  
Gandalf stepped forward and promised to help Frodo as well. Aragorn pledged to protect Frodo and accompany them. He was then followed by Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir. It seemed that was all who would go, but just as Boromir finished yet another one of his speeches, Sam burst from his hiding place, unable to contain himself any longer, "Well, Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."  
Elrond cracked a small smile speaking teasingly to Sam. Seeing his success, Merry and Pippin ran from their hiding spot, "Okay, we're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" They looked triumphantly at Frodo.  
Elrond looked thoughtfully at all of them for a moment, "13 companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"  
  



End file.
